


You Can't Afford Me.... Or Maybe You Can?

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bállins, Cam boy, M/M, So much sex will happen, and a huge slut, ballins endgame, online sex, rollintyre - Freeform, rollintyre to start, seth is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Seth is comfortable in his own skin. Comfortable enough to sell sexy videos of himself online and talk to strange men to make money. It's all fun and games until one day he gets a customer who seems to be able to put his money where his mouth is....Ballins is endgame, but it will start with some Rollintyre (because there isn't enough in the world) and some other Seth/Random WWE males interacting. Seth is a huge slut in this. Don't question my life choices.Also Seth is 19-21 in this, so think early Tyler Black/Cyberfights days.





	You Can't Afford Me.... Or Maybe You Can?

The music thumbing around him wasn’t Seth's usual taste, but he never really came here for the music. The bar was swarming with people, and brown eyes drifted over the sea of them, trying to find his new playmate for the night. He was sober, being 19 he was thankful the bouncer let him in - Seth had flirted with him every time he came here, he always caved and let Seth in despite the lack of ID he always promised he’d ‘forgot’ at home and would bring next time but never did - so he wasn’t going to risk getting thrown out if he was ID’d at the bar trying to get himself a drink. Besides, he didn’t come her for the alcohol, he just wanted company for the night and a chance to escape. 

He didn’t have the best life at the moment. Last year he’d started college, a business degree at his father's insistence, with his parents paying for his semesters and rent for him to stay on campus. He wasn’t rich by any means but his parents were comfortable enough they could afford that kind of luxury - being an only child made that easier because they only had him to spend money on. Of course, half way into his first year his parents has discovered he was gay, and honestly how could they not have already known?, and decided to cut him off for good. Despite his initial shock, once he’d processed it he wasn’t too upset, he’d never really got along with his family because of their strict religious beliefs and how they basically hated everything he did, and apparently being a ‘cock sucker’ was the last straw. 

With no other choice he’d dropped out of college, he knew he couldn’t afford it himself and honestly he didn’t even want to do business, and used the last remaining money he had from his parents (which they told him to keep because it was ‘tainted’ now) to keep himself afloat until he could find a way to live. He’d managed to get himself a crappy little minimum wage job stacking shelves and keeping books organised, and found an apartment share not too far from the library he worked at. Of course he was sharing it with a couple of other guys, who were assholes for the record, but Seth could at least afford his share of the rent there so it was the best he had. And because the rent wasn’t killing him, he could afford to put money away in the hopes that he could eventually afford his own place eventually. Of course he wished he could make more money, but being a college dropout didn’t leave him many options for a job, so he made do with what he could. So that’s what brought him to this bar. A chance to escape his crappy life for a few hours, spend the night in a bed far more comfortable than his own, and if he was a really good boy the men he slept with usually bought him breakfast in the morning.

He scanned the room once more, his eyes falling onto the same guy that Seth had decided as soon as he got here was his target. Tall, broad shouldered, hair longer and darker than Seths, and a beard that wasn’t out of control but just enough to give him that sweet friction between his thighs. Seth himself was more pretty than masculine, he’d accepted this a while ago. He had black, silky hair that went just past his shoulders, deep brown bambi eyes and pink puffy lips. He was pretty much hairless, except for a light sprinkle of hair on his happy trail, and he was a little to the thinner side of lean despite having muscles. So, essentially, he was the perfect twink. Which he’d been told on more than one occasion. But he knew he was gorgeous and it was easy for him to get laid so he never took it offensively - especially given that the guys saying it usually hand their cocks buried in him. 

The stranger looked over to where Seth was sat watching him, not bothering to be discreet in raking his eyes up and down Seth's form, before smirking and walking over to him. Talk, dark and handsome reached past Seth to put his empty glass down on the bar before he opened his mouth, and the thick Scottish accent that followed made Seth a little week at the knees. 

“I’d ask you if you want a drink but you already look bored of this place, and given you’ve been eye fucking me since you sat down I’m guessing you’re not here for pleasantries?” 

He continued to smirk at Seth, but never one to be outdone Seth allowed himself to smirk back, his confidence already bubbling to the surface. 

“What can I say? The music sucks. Though you do look like a man who enjoys things that suck.” He licked his lips as he finished the sentence, his eyes making their own path down his body to look at the impressive bulge already in his slacks. It may have been a very corny pick up line, but it seemed to do the trick. 

“Well, you’re more than welcome to join me in my hotel room and show me exactly how fun things that suck can be.” With a wink the Scotsman walked off, and Seth didn’t hesitate to follow. Yes, he was fully aware this was dangerous. But he’d done this enough times and his gut always seemed to be right with knowing if he was safe, and all his instincts right now were telling him the only danger he was in right now was not being able to walk tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the hotel was a short but silent one, which Seth didn’t mind because beefcake was right about Seth not enjoying pleasantries. He just wanted to get fucked and leave, he had no interest in small talk. He supposed some would consider than slutty behaviour, but Seth was young, single, frustrated and hot as fuck, so he was allowed to be a slut if he wanted to be. Plus, he doubted any man could handle him for more than a weekend. He’d settle down eventually when he got his life back on track properly and had things worked out the way he wanted them, but for now he was enjoying having a new guy every other week. Though, he probably should at least ask the guys name so he didn’t spend all night calling him weird pet names. Seth was a screamer, and there was nothing sexy about screaming a random name in the hopes it was correct. 

They stepped inside the building, heading for the elevator and blue eyes wasted no time in turning as soon as the doors were closed and pushing Seth, none too gently, against the wall. He didn’t touch him, simply boxed him in with his arms and leant down so his lips were less than an inch away from Seth's own. But every time Seth tried to press forward he pulled back so they remained separated. 

“Patience baby boy. You’ll get what you want soon enough. Oh, and I’m Drew by the way” With a wink he stood up, facing towards the door waiting for it to open and Seth huffed in frustration, fixing his skinny jeans so they weren’t pressed too painfully against his hard on. He hated being teased. He was always the one to do the teasing. This simply wouldn’t do. “I’m Seth” he grumbled just loud enough for him to hear, trying to formulate a plan in his head of how to wind up the other man but still get what he wanted. 

They got closer to his hotel room, and Drew swiped his card to open the door but turned to speak to Seth after he did, attempting to stop Seth going immediately into the room. Seth of course assumed this was another move to tease him so he brushed past him stealthy and moved into the room before Drew could stop him, flipping the lights on and pausing instantly at what he saw. 

In the middle of the room, was a big king size bed. This, Seth expected. Across the room was a suitcase with clothes thrown at it, not so neatly. This was acceptable. But right there, at the foot of the bed, was a tripod, with what Seth could only assume was a professional camera adorned on top. Now that? That Seth was not expecting. 

“What the fuck?” The words were out before he could stop them, and he span on his heels quickly to stare at Drew's face, eyes comically widened, searching for an explanation. 

“It’s not how it seems” the Scot started quickly, “I didn’t set that up with the idea of filming whatever guy I brought back. Filming us didn’t even cross my mind!” He smiles nervously, hoping Seth will drop it if he puts the camera away. Before he can even suggest it seth is waving his arms around, ranting at him. 

“Oh so you just HAPPENED to have a professional camera set up right on your bed by accident? So you had no intention to use it at all?! You just thought, I know, I’ll set a camera up right where I’d get a great view of the guy I’m fucking but never switch the camera on? Also, why wouldn’t you even think of filming me? I’m fucking gorgeous! But that’s besides the point, what the hell is this camera for if you’re not planning on making a porno?”

He stood with his chest heaving, trying to calm himself down while he was waiting for an explanation. Admittedly he may have sidetracked himself a little imagining what he’d look like in his own sex tape. He had always wondered what pleasures other men got to enjoy seeing when they were fucking him…

“I was filming for… media studies. I’m taking a course back in Scotland so I’ve been filming everything.” Even Drew didn’t believe the weakness of the lie coming out of his mouth, but maybe Seth might? The silence that followed lasted for all of three seconds before Seth made a noise of pure frustration. 

“You really expect me to believe that? I want the true. Now. Before I call the cops and you end up on a register for being a pervert.” Ok, so it was an empty threat and Seth knew it, there was no crime in having a camera set up, but Drew didn’t know the laws of America, nor did he need to. He heard the Scotsman sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Look, I’ll tell you okay? But please don’t freak out. So, basically, I’m a ‘cam’ guy.” The look he was getting from the smaller man made it obvious Drews explanation wasn’t off to a great start. 

“Okay there's this website where gay guys go on there and pay to talk to you and stuff? But you can make money from selling pictures and videos of yourself as well. And they can be solo videos or videos of you with other people. And you can charge whatever you want so you can make a ton of money if you’re not too shy to show off. And it’s all online, you never have to touch anyone to make any money so it’s not even like prostitution or anything.”

He paused to catch his breath and assess the situation of how Seth was reaction, so after getting a wave of Seth's hand, and a slightly raised eyebrow, he continued. 

“I had the camera set up to film myself wanking earlier but I was in a rush to meet someone and forgot to put the camera away. I swear I wasn’t planning on bringing you here to film us. Not that I wouldn’t obviously, you’re gorgeous. A guy like me fucking a twink like you is most gay guys wet dream, I could sell a video like that for at least $200, maybe $300 a piece depending on the length of it. But I swear that wasn’t my intention. Just let me put the camera away okay? And hopefully if you’re not too freaked out we can continue with the original plan of the evening.”

Drew moved towards the camera, intent on putting it backs in its case, when a gentle but firm hand grasped his wrist. He froze, turning to look at Seth whose face seemed deep in thought, staring at the camera. Drew recognised that look. It was a look he used to have when he first started this site, trying to figure out if videos and pictures of him in intimate settings being on the internet and being seen by strange men were worth the money he’d make. It didn’t take long for Drew to decide it was. And from the determined look on Seth's face, he seemed to be drawing the same conclusion. 

“Tell me more about this site.”


End file.
